Velvet Ribbons: Jane's Story
by FANPIRExxx
Summary: Ever wonder how Jane and Alec came to be? The whole story, from beginning to now.


**Velvet Ribbons: Jane's Story**

"**You can't catch me!"**

**My Brother Alec's voice echoed from the woods behind our house. He had stolen my diary…again.**

"**Give it back!" I yelled as I chased after him. Alec had always been much more faster than I. Our parents scolded him for always running in the house, I would always find joy in him getting in trouble. Alec frustrated me so much, I couldn't stand him sometimes! I thought twins were supposed to have a bond. Well if we have one, then it's obviously deep, deep, deep down somewhere where I couldn't access it. Alec had always been so much more popular than me, he had so many friends. I would sit alone while he and his little annoying bratty friends played ball. Alec always made fun of me for writing all the time. Well it's not like I had anything to do. In England, girls couldn't go to school…only stupid boys like Alec.**

"**Only if you can catch me!"**

**Alec's voice boomed again through the woods. We had gone pretty far now.**

"**Alec come back, it's nearly a quarter past seven! It's getting dark. We should go!" I yelled to him**

**Suddenly all was silent.**

"**Whoa!" I heard Alec gasp.**

**He wasn't far now, I ran as quick as I could and found him. I stood deliberately right in front of him**

"**Are you crazy! We could've been hurt! Let's go, mother is probably worried!"**

**But Alec seemed to pay no attention to me as I snatched my diary out of his hands.**

**He was still staring like an idiot into the darkness.**

"**What are you staring at?" I asked annoyed now.**

**All Alec did was point into the darkness. I turned to face a striking white light staring me right in the face.**

**I covered my eyes shielding the light away.**

"**Alec, what is this!" I snapped.**

**He was silent yet again. I realized the light wasn't a light, and it was a face… a pale white face with red eyes. Yet, it was strikingly beautiful, it must've been the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. I stepped back, clutching to Alec's hand. The face had long flowing black hair and a faint stubble. It had on black robes that made it hard to see.**

"**What is it?" asked Alec**

"**It must be an angel" I whispered.**

**For its face was so angelic that I could not bear to dream of what it could've been.**

**It opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth. It finally spoke**

"**Hello children, my name is Aro, please do not be frightened by my presence, I wish only to help you find your way home"**

**It had not been the voice I had been expecting, it was velvety, like something out of a dream. Alec grabbed my arm fiercely**

"**Mother told us not to talk to strangers" he whispered**

**I shook him off and rose my head like the high society ladies from town**

"**We know our way back, thank you very much" I said politely**

**He chuckled a dark chuckle**

"**I only wish to help, please let me… it's much too dark for such young children to be all alone at night, you might get well… hurt" He smiled.**

**I staggered back a couple steps.**

"**Now, you live over there, right?" he asked pointing east**

"**Ermm… how did you know?" asked Alec.**

**He laughed again**

"**I saw you come that way, Alec. You really shouldn't have stolen your sister's diary, because you would've been safe in your bed by now if you listened to your father"**

**Alec's breathing became very loud and scared.**

"**Jane… we should go" he said.**

"**You should, but I'm not sure I'll be able to let you, you both do smell so appetizingly well, and my wife and I have always wanted children, that is if you survive…" he trailed off suggestively**

**Alec stared an intense stare**

"**Cannibalism is illegal in all of Europe!" he yelled**

**I stepped on Alec's foot, hard.**

"**Ow!"**

**Aro took a step closer.**

"**Come here, little Jane. I want you to be very quiet and step towards me" Aro said quietly**

**I let go of Alec's arm, which quickly grabbed me back.**

"**What is wrong with you Jane?"**

**I stepped on his foot again as Aro smiled**

"**You're a tough one, I like that"**

**He beckoned for me to come closer, and I did.**

"**Let me hold your hand" said Aro**

"**JANE, NO!" Alec screamed**

**Aro took my hand and it felt like an electric shock.**

"**Ahhh, well you don't have friends, so I'm sure nobody will miss you" Aro smiled.**

**I turned towards Alec, telling him to run. He shook his head furiously.**

**I turned back to find Aro's head only millimeters from my face.**

"**Be very still" he breathed and went for my neck**

**Suddenly everything around me disappeared and all I felt was pain. His stone cold grasp dropped me to the floor and I heard Alec's scream. **

**Everything went black.**


End file.
